In mail processing systems and other applications involving processing of articles, it is often necessary to singulate articles into a single file stream, properly orient the articles, and space the articles prior to sorting the articles using an automated sorter. There are two current approaches to converting a bulk flow of articles, such as parcels, onto a conveyor sortation system for sorting or otherwise processing: manual induction and automatic induction.
Manual induction requires a worker to manually select, orient, and place an individual parcel on a conveyor. The parcel can be placed directly on the sorter or on a variety of different types of inductions which transition the parcel onto the sorter.
Automatic induction uses automation to automatically convert bulk flow of parcels into a single file stream to feed a sorter without an operator. If the stream is not appropriate for sortation, mechanical or electrical devices are used to reject, recirculate, or remove the inappropriate articles from the flow. Inappropriate flow for sortation may contain doubles, inadequate gapping, and non-conveyable items. Bulk flows of residential mail traditionally contain a high percentage of bags, soft goods, and envelopes that do not perform well on current automation